Goro
Natsumi Fujiwara (As a child) |english = Morgan Berry (As a child) }} is one of the main characters in DARLING in the FRANXX series. He's a Parasite with codename "056" of Thirteenth Plantation, where he's partnered in boy-girl pair with Ichigo to pilot Delphinium. Appearance Goro is a tall, average build with blond loose-spiked hair. He wears blue-rimmed glasses over his striking golden eyes. He dons the standard Stamen Parasite uniform. Personality Goro has an upbeat "class rep" personality. He's a talented pilot and seen by many as one of the most well-valued parasites in Cerasus. He's old friends with Hiro and Ichigo. His FRANXX partner is Ichigo. When he was a child, he disliked being surrounded by many people and wanted to be alone, and thought that fighting with other children would make him be left alone. After meeting and befriending Ichigo and Hiro, this attitude changed. Goro is very considerate of others, as after confessing his love to Ichigo, he states that Ichigo doesn't need to answer him, knowing that it would put Ichigo in a confused state; and in Episode 14, when Zero Two is not allowed to see Hiro, Goro requests the other Parasites that she should be allowed to meet Hiro, even if guarded and just for a bit. History Like his fellow parasites, Goro was raised in the Garden. Because of his high potential as a parasite, he receives the number of "056" and was given special treatmentEpisode 13. At some point, he receives a name from Hiro. One day, Mitsuru left with an adult for an Elixir injection. Ichigo, Goro accompany Hiro as he and Mitsuru had a brief talk. Afterwards, Hiro, Goro, and Ichigo quietly walk back together. They find that 494 was taken away. Another notes that it was 367 before that. The three look on, scared, until Hiro says they have to do something. Goro says that Papa and the others made the decision and Ichigo says there's nothing they can do. An adult suddenly appears to collect Hiro for testing. Though Hiro asks where the other kids went, the man ignores his question and tells him to get ready. As Naomi and Hiro try to connect, their positive pulse and P-Factor drops and they're times out and they failEpisode 01. Episode 01 Goro walks in and asks if she got a hold of Hiro. She says no. Zorome asks if Hiro is gonna stay after all. Futoshi says that he didn't attend that day's briefing, so maybe he's going to turn down the chance. Kokoro says it's sad if he leaves. Ikuno says that, if he doesn't, where would that leave Naomi, since she got caught up in his mess. Mitsuru says that Hiro's showing real integrity and that it must be difficult for him, though he says this without compassion. Miku says that he's acting forced. Goro asks if she's okay and she says he's an idiot. At Cerasus, the parasites attend their welcoming meeting where they are praised by Papa. The adults cheer for them. Goro tells Ichigo to focus on the ceremony, since Papa and everyone else is watching. In the train, the group discuss Hiro on their way to the startup ritual. Ikuno says that their ship probably isn't headed back to the garden since she never heard of any parasites coming back home. Hachi greets them at the platform. In the parasites' FRANXX, they begin the startup ritual. A fog rolls in and the ritual is stalled. Hiro begins to refuse to leave when Naomi's ship is hit by a klaxosaur. The plantation begins firing at the klaxosaur and Strelizia in its stampede mode. Dr. FRANXX notes it's a maho class and Nana orders everyone to evacuate. Zero Two throws 081 out of her FRANXX and tells Hiro that he's done for. Hiro tries to stop her from piloting alone. She says that it'll start moving again eventually and then everyone will die. She says she's not afraid of death and she has a job to do. He says that he'll pilot with her. She asks if he's prepared to die. He says he's essential dead already and asks to be taken along. She says they're similar and it'd been a long time since she saw a human cry. Strelizia easily destroys its core and defeats it. They are shocked when it's revealed that Hiro was piloting it. Zero Two drops Hiro to the ground. Nana introduces her as a pistil with the special forces unit APE directly controls. Zero Two looks down and smiles to him, saying she found her darling. Episode 02 Episode 03 Episode 04 Episode 05 Episode 06 Episode 07 Episode 08 Episode 09 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Relationships Hiro Hiro is like a brother to him, someone whom he wants to see happy and well. When he discovered that riding with Zero Two was taking a toll on Hiro's body, he tried to stop him, but Hiro managed to convince Goro not to tell anyone, though Goro began to worry about him, to the point of calling him a fool because he was slowly killing himself. Goro felt relieved when Hiro survived the battle his third ride with Zero Two, the ride that was supposed to kill him. In Episode 15, he helped Hiro reunite with Zero Two. Zero Two Goro considers Zero Two to be an ally and is always willing to help her as she's Hiro's friend. In episode 15, he helped her reunite with Hiro. Ichigo Ichigo is his partner. He has known her the longest and that ties into their partnering ability. Goro cares deeply for Ichigo, and is often able to calm her down whenever she has a breakdown. When they first met in the orphanage, a young Ichigo protected Goro from other children that were beating him up, and lent him a hand in defeating them. Goro was amazed by her, and fell in love with her, though he did not come around to realize it until later on. After thinking about it for a while, he decided to confess his love to Ichigo in Episode 09 after she rescued him from the Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur. Etymology Goro's nickname may use some of the numeral's readings from his real name "Code:056": with no reading from "0", go from |go}} and ro from |roku}}. Gallery Quotes Trivia es: ru: pl: Category:Characters Category:Male